Families and Friends
by EvermoreElements
Summary: Time travel. A crazed scientist brings back people who are all related to a future occurrence that Nick Fury cannot figure out.
1. Families

_Disclaimer : I Do Not Own Avengers, or Marvel._

 **Avengers  
Families and Friends**

The scientist laughed. He never once thought that the experiment, his machine, would work.

But it did.

He laughed as he looked at the scared five groups. He smirked once again until an explosion sounded through the building he had built his secret layer underneath.

Once of the women, a person he believed to be called Sarah, look up eagerly.

"Oh, once SHIELD get a hold of you, they won't be able to save you. Only I can send you back to where you belong, and I won't. So you'll be stuck there!" He laughed once again as the door was busted down and people in uniform marched in.

"Hands up" one of the ordered. Everyone in the room put their hands up and the crazy scientist was handcuffed and the others were told to stay put.

The leader of the soldiers stepped into the room, his coat flying behind him, and his single eye staring in shock at the families.

"What the hell?" he whispered.

He stared in shock at the young children, who stared at him in shock, and the multiple dead adults who were all staring back at him.


	2. The Avengers

_Disclaimer : I Do Not Own Anything In Relation To Marvel._

 **Families and Friends**

After a few hours of getting the large crowd from the abondoned factory, to a SHIELD location, Fury had everyone sitting in a large room with a screen set up and ready to get things moving. The quicker everyone is moved to Avengers tower, the safer Fury would feel.

"Okay" said Maria, marching into the room, "everyone here has time travelled."

With all the technology they saw, the time travellers had already come to that conclusion.

"But why?" asked May.

"We believe because of your children" said Fury, as the lights turned off and the screen came to live with a A.

"Our children?" a voice from the back said.

"Meet the avengers" said Coulson from his corner of the room.

"First we have spider man. A young boy who was bitten by a radioactive spider and decided to use his powers for good. His name is Peter Parker." May and Ben grabbed the newly fostered nephew, only five, closer to themselves.

"Then we have our own Black Widow. A runaway from the Red Room and had a run in with our best sniper, he recruited her and she has been off great assest to us. Natasha Romanoff." The elder women glared at the young red head who sat next to her. She glared back twice as hard.

"Our best sniper is a man called Hawkeye. He always trust his gut and his aim is true. Recruited from the circus, Clint Barton has never really let us down, unless he was being mind controlled." Barney threw his little eleven year old brother a look. They joined a circus? They were currently living on the streets.

"Now we have our own green mean angry machine. Hulk is creation of a scientist who was tricked into experimenting with gamma radiation and all his rage from childhood upwards was released. Since then, Bruce Banner, has been able to control his anger and the hulk is now a hero for New York."

"We have our own god on the team. Thor, and sometimes his younger brother Loki, help out at times." Coulson didn't want to say anymore on that particular family. He could see young Thor and Loki standing on either side of their parents.

"What?" snapped Brian, glaring at the three year old, who slouched and tried to hide. His mother, Rebecca Banner, also flinched. Fury frowned unhappily.

"Tony Stark, son of Howard Stark and Maria Stark, on a display of new war weapons was kidnapped. He refuses to talk about what happened but he created the Iron Man, and is now a hero." Howard looked down at his seven year old son, who looked up at Jarvis when his name was mentioned. Peggy placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Next we have the Winter Soldier. A prisoner of war who was sadly tortured and kept frozen until being saved by the Avengers. Bucky Barnes isn't officially part of the team yet, as he is still in recovery." Winnifred and Rebecca stared in shock at Bucky, the ten year old was staring at the screen in shock at his older self.

"Lastly, we have the greatest hero in decades. Captain America. (At this, several of the children sat up straighter and some of the adults smiled, in happiness and grief.) A boy who wanted to fight in the war allowed experimentation on himself, became a hero, fought in the war and seemingly gave his life. However, he was only frozen in ice and discovered several years ago. Steve Rogers."

"What!" shouted Sarah Rogers, clutching her tiny nine year old to herself, "my son is too ill to do any of that."

"And yet, he did" smirked Fury.

"What do you mean lastly, you haven't mentioned us yet?" asked a voice. Everyone turned to look a group of three and another group of two.

"Okay, is your name Scott Lang?" he asked. The youngest boy, around nine, nodded.

"Okay, you elder self is working with Hank Pym on the Antman project. The suit had to be fixed up a bit after the fight he had. You will meet your older self and his team later" said Coulson, looking at the file on his tablet. Scott's father, David, nodded and pulled his son closer.

"Do we know them?" asked Fury, in regards to the little group of three, to Maria and Coulson, who both shook their heads.

Maria immediately went to the computer in the room and logged in.

"What are your names?" asked Coulson, kneeling down in front of the seven year old. According to the pattern, the child versions of the heroes are the ones brought back, so it was the young boy who were important.

"I'm Meredith, this is my dad and my son, Peter Quill."

Maria typed "Peter Quill" into the computer.

"There's a newspaper article from 1980s. 'The search for child Peter Quill, reported missing three months, has closed down. Quill went missing the day of his mother's death..." Maria looked over at Peter.

"So, it isn't because they are in the avengers, it's because of something else" said Fury, eyeing the two boys who were not in the Avengers.

* * *

A hour later, Fury was still thinking about what could bring more people together while Coulson phoned Tony.

"Hello Agent" Tony answered the phone.

"Tony, we have a situation" said Coulson, looking through the window at the strange group gathered.

"If it's a Avenger Situation, you should probably Cap. He's gotten into the habit of saying Avengers As..."

"Time travel."


	3. Tony

_Disclaimer : I Do Not Own Marvel._

Author's note : I have seen Infinity War, and this story will contain no spoilers and as for the time being, will remain an au version. 

* * *

**Families and Friends  
Chapter Three  
Young Tony's POV**

As Jarvis tried to help me down from the plane that had taken us to the airport, I took my chance to have a look around. The planes themselves seem to have gotten a lot better.

"Where are you taking us?" Dad asked while my mum lay a hand on my shoulder. I glanced over at Aunt Peggy, and saw that she was trying her hardest not to look at the pathetic display of a person who was supposed to become Captain America.

"Stark Tower" replied the women, Maria. She had lead us to three limos.

"I think the kids should sit together" said the future Sergeant Barnes. All the kids nodded, part the three year old who kept glancing around before he saw what I assumed to be his father glare at him.

"I don't think so" said Brian Banner, I think his name was.

"I think its a splendid idea. I can sit with them while you lot discuss what we can do to help" Jarvis said.

"Yes, us adults need to talk" said my dad. Maria nodded and shepard all the children to the second limo.

"I'd rather keep Robert beside me" said Brian.

"I thought his name was Bruce" said Peggy.

"That's what his stupid mother calls him when she thinks I can't hear her" spat Brian. I saw Maria take a few deep breaths before I looked around the group. My instinct said I should stay away from Brian Banner. The young couple were talking to the little boy who would become a spider. He wandered over to the three year old boy.

"Wanna sit with us?" asked Peter. Bruce, or Robert, nodded with a hand in his mouth. He took Peter's hand, who lead the toddler to the second limo. Jarvis helped the rest of the kids who needed help in before he followed himself. The door closed itself.

* * *

The time travellers wandered out of the limo that had driven them from where SHIELD had been holding them.

"Stark tower" said Dad, covering his eyes from the bright sun.

"This way" said Mother, and the large doors opened as the large group walked in.

The entrance hall was filled with people wandering back and forth. Maria approached the receptionist, who clearly recognised her, nodded and picked up the phone.

"He said he'll be right down" said the man said, placing the phone back down. Maria smiled in thanks and walked back to the group.

I turned to see that us kids were all still standing together.

"We're going to meet out future older selves, how cool is that?" asked Bucky, his small arm wrapped around a much smaller Steve.

"I guess" I said, looking around in awe. Was this to be my tower?

"We don't know where my future self is" said Peter Q, looking nervous.

"But he has to be alive, or why else would you be here? The scary man said that we all had something in common" replied Clint, his brother standing protectively behind them.

I heard a ding and turned to see a future version of myself walking towards us

"Anthony" whispered his mother, a hand over her heart. Tony looked up, and stared.

"You weren't kidding" he whispered.

"We never kid about this" said Maria. She moved to stand beside him. Maria watched as Tony took in the adults, then the kids.

"I don't recognise two of them" he whispered.

"We don't know where one of them came from, but one works with Hank Pym. We are currently trying to contact him."

"Are you me?" young Anthony asked, coming to stand next to his elder self.

"I am, and I am going to figure out how to fix this" he replied. He turned and headed back to the lift.

"Don't worry" he laughed, "this lift can hold Thor, it can hold anything." Everyone headed into the elevator.I could not stop staring at myself in shock and awe.

* * *

Tony walked out the lift, the group following behind. Tony lead them to a living room.

"I'm going to make some calls. Everyone went out for the day, our one day of this month, you know. Only Bruce is still here" said Tony, he grabbed his phone from his pocket.

"FRIDAY!" he said.

"Yes, Mr Stark?" said the voice from nowhere.

"Is this another part of future tech?" asked Steve, looking a little pale.

"No, my tech, and only my tech" said Tony, "can you start contacting people, I'm going to call Vision and Wanda."

"Yes Mr Stark."

"Just wait here" said Tony, and he left.

"Well, that was anticlimactic" laughed Brain Banner, he patted Howard on the back, "expected more from your boy if I'm honest. Mine should know better than to treat me more than the dirt on shoes."

Howard hummed. I frowned.

Honestly, sometimes my father confused me. One moment he would be so proud of me, and what I have accomplished. Other times, I was nothing more than a stain.

"Friday" I whispered a little hesitant. Surely, if the computer answered my older self, it would answer for me too. Everyone stared at me.

"Yes, Mr Stark" said Friday, amused.

"Is there anything we can watch, while you and ... you know ... contacts everybody" I said.

"Of course, Mr Stark. Something for the children, perhaps?" and a Disney movie appeared on the screen. And everyone sat down to watch.


	4. Bruce

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Anything In Relation To Marvel.

 **Families and Friends**

 **Bruce POV**

Daddy said I shouldn't show how smart I am. Whenever I say something he deems bad, he hit's, mummy. I have to protect my mummy.

I was scared when Daddy demanded that the three of us stay together after we got to long cars and when that nice boy took my hand and dragged me away, I was worried that mummy might have a new colour to her face.

But she was okay, and I actually had fun.

Then we met the older version of Tony Stark. And that made me wonder, what about me?

What would Daddy say if my future version was here? Why would he be here though? I'm not allowed to be smart, and Daddy is my Daddy no matter how old I am.

We all sat and watched the movie, Peter Parker had his arms around me, Daddy was glaring at him from mummy's side.

Mr Stark walked back into the room and looked at Ms Hill.

"Everyone has been phoned and are on their way," Tony said to her.

"I'm hungry" groaned another of the children, I think he said his name was Scott.

"Mr Stark," said the voice, Friday, "would you like me to order food?"

"Yes, please. And order enough to be kept back for a few weeks" said Mr Stark.

"Great, I'm hungry enough to eat a horse," said Peter, "what about you?" He asked me.

I went to nod but saw Daddy shake his head and glare at me, so I shook my head.

I forgot I was being punished.

"Okay, I'll eat enough for both of us" laughed the older Tony, sitting down next to me.

I watched them all eat. I saw that Tony was watching me.

"I think," said Tony after everyone had finished, "I'm going to take the kids on a tour. Let the adults rest up and discuss with Maria what happens when everyone gets back, and we find adult Quill."

Again, Brian Banner went to disagree but Maria interrupted.

"That sounds like a great idea, Tony."

Sure enough, all the kids (minus Clint's big brother - who demanded to be let in on the adult's conversion) followed Tony as he leads them to what he called labs.

"There is someone here I want you all to meet," he said, eagerly. We frowned.

Then Anthony and I remembered. My future self was here. How screwed up was he due to father's influence?

Tony knocked on the door.

"Come in" a voice called. Tony ushered us all into the room. I saw a man standing there, eating from a bowl of pasta with some fruit on the table besides what appears his science notes.

"Hey, Bruce," said Tony. I froze. This man is the man I would become.

Bruce looked up from his work and smiled. Then he saw us.

"So, you weren't having me on then," said Bruce, putting his food down and grabbing an apple.

Anthony and Peter stayed beside me while everyone else lost interest in my older self (it wasn't them after all) and turned to look out the large window.

Bruce approached me and handed me the fruit.

"I'm guessing dear old dad is punishing you for being smart again," he said, sitting crossed legged in front of us.

"What..." whispered Peter confused. Anthony frowned.

"Yes, he is. I'm getting annoyed with it. I'm smart, and just because he thinks I will be smarter than him. He must reduce me to tears, and my mother to bruises" I said. I rushed it though, in fear that he would hear it. But I felt safe with this group. I felt like I could trust this group.

"You can talk?" said Natalia, shocked. Her Russian accent coming through thick.

"Yes, Daddy doesn't like it" I replied.

"Well, we don't like him," said Clint, with a small stutter.

I took a small bite of the apple. My stomach nearly danced.

"We have to head back soon," said Tony, standing from where he was kneeling on the floor, "Maria texted me, saying that she could only hold the parents off for so long."

"I better face him sooner or later," my older self said.

"Will you be okay?" asked Tony. He held his arms for me to jump into and quickly finish my apple before Daddy could find out.

"I'll be fine. If he does anything" and his eyes flashed green.

"Be careful," said Tony. We all headed back to our parents.

And I stared at my older self.

What was with the green eyes? My eyes aren't green.

* * *

Tony was still carrying me as we arrived back at the main room. All the kids ran back to the tv and Mum stood up slowly when Bruce walked through the door.

"Bruce?" she whispered, shocked.

"Hello," said Bruce, he frowned over at father. Who kept silent.

"Are you really my son?" Mum asked, silent once again, and she started to walk over. She put her hand over my older self's face. He smiled, sadly.

"I bet you are starving," said Mum, and she dragged him over to the meat feast pizza.

"Thanks, but I'm a vegetarian," said Bruce. Daddy snorted.

I don't really understand what to call them. Father or Daddy (he prefers father because he says he can never love a freak) and mummy or Mother (she prefers Mummy, because she'll always be my mummy).

"I don't believe in killing things for sport" Bruce explained to his mother, purposely not looking at Daddy.

Tony smiled at me and placed me back on the ground.

"Oh, and new rule. Everyone eats at the same time. No exceptions" he said to the room as a whole "and any punishments currently being carried out are on hold, think of it as a holiday."

Rebecca Barnes cheered. Her mother glared at her and sighed.

My father nearly turned as green as my older self's eyes.


	5. Clint

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Marvel.

 **Families and Friends  
~Clint~  
**

The next morning after everyone woke up, Barney dragged me to the breakfast table. He told me last night that we had to make the most of it while we still could. He told me he had no idea when we find this circus we got told about when we first arrived.

Pretty soon, the rest of the kids made their way out to the breakfast area. And then the grown ups appeared. I don't trust grown ups.

Then Mr Stark came out (Tony) and laughed.

"I'm guessing Clint and Natasha are here then?" he called.

"Nope!" a voice called from the sofa, "just Clint."

I froze. That was my future self. All I saw was a hand which had waved in the air before lowering it again.

"He's tired" Bruce explained from a nearby couch, "came in, started making breakfast before leaping on the couch. I don't know why though, I would've been fine making breakfast."

"It's my job" said my future self, "and I take my job seriously."

Tony snorted: "Since when?"

Without looking, my future self through a balled up bit of paper at Tony, which struck him in the forehead.

"Perfect aim" my future self laughed as he sat up.

He saw us, looking at me and my brother, before laying back down.

"Not yet, it's not after nine. I need to sleep" said Clint. Young Bruce snorted.

"You really don't change" Barney said to me. I was too busy being shocked.

I just saw my future self. I know now why Anthony and Bruce froze for a few moments. To know what you look liked when you are older, is shocking to say the least.

Clint groaned as he sat up again.

"Who am I kidding?" we heard him mutter before he stood up and walked over to us. He grabbed my pop tart.

"Hey!" I yelled. He grinned at me.

"Whats yours is mine" he said.

"That was bad, baby bro, just bad" said Barney while everyone started laughing.

"Any sign of the other's?" Tony asked my older self, who had prepared me another poptart.

"Nat's nearly here. Everyone else said they should be arrived within a day or two" he said, "any idea on how to help these lot?"

"Not a clue. It doesn't help that we still don't know where Peter Quill is" said Tony. I saw Quill look up then down. I could tell he was starting to worry, as was his mother and grandfather.

"What happens?" Bruce asked, "if we don't get them back in time, or we need all the adult versions to be able to send them back?"

"I don't know" Tony answered as he started to type on the thing he called Starkblet.

I know that they don't think I understand but I know that us kids will be fine, it's our adult versions and everyone they have helped that are in danger if we don't return home, and my adult self clearly agreed as he nervously fingered his bow.


	6. Natasha

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Marvel.

 **Families and Friends  
~Black Widow~  
**

Madam Helga glared at me as I ate my apple. She still hadn't spoken to anyone, while I was clearly comfortable with the other children.

I saw the older version of Clint smirk in my direction.

My record said that I had escaped from the Red Room and I was now working here, as an Avenger.

"Natalia" said Madam Helga. I frowned over at her, why was it her who came with me?

"What?" I snapped back, then I took a deliberate bit of the apple. Screw her.

We glared at each other until a white hand grabbed the apple from my hand. We both turn shocked, and I froze.

She was beautiful. I looked at my boring brown hair, while hers was a vibrant red. My eyes were plain and dead while hers seemed to be full of life.

"So you are her" said Madame Helga.

"Yeah, I'm her" smirked the goddess.

Then it hit me.

"Are you me?" I asked, shocked.

"Hey, Nat" said the older Clint, finally noticing that his partner (had to be) had arrived.

"I am, you impressed" said Natasha (I think that's what I go by in the future).

"Very, I love your hair" I said, excited. I finally got to meet my older self.

"Natasha" cheered the older Tony.

"Hey, figured out whats going on yet?" she asked.

"Not a clue" laughed Tony, then he looked down at me.

"Everyone is in the living area, just watching some tv until Cap can get here" he informed me, then looked at the others, "we going?"

We all agreed, even Madame Helga, and walked into the living area.

I noticed that three people were missing.

"Young Steve got a little sick this morning, so Ms Rogers and Bucky are looking after him until the medicine can get here" said Winifred Barnes.

"So that's you?" young Clint asked me.

I nodded, then I thought of something.

"I have a question" I said, standing up. The adults, who were at the other side of the room, and the children who sat around me all stared at me.

Young Bruce and Tony knew what I wanted to asked so Tony stood up.

"Now that more and more of our future selves are appearing what do we do about names? Wouldn't it get confusing after a while?" He asked.

The adults thought for a moment. Then young Bruce spoke up.

"What about surnames and forenames?" he asked.

Mr Banner glared at his son while the other time travelling adults looked shocked at the clear tone in the three year old.

"That is a brilliant idea!" cheered Tony, "How about the kids go by their first names, and we adults go by our last names?"

"Yes, that is a great idea. My name will become Barton" said Clint, Barton.

"Banner" said Bruce.

"Stark" winked Tony.

"Would it be America or Rogers?" a voice called from the door.

* * *

 **A/N: I've set up a poll that asks in what way would you like Peter Quill to come into the story. I have two scenes written but I can't decide which one to use.**

 **The winning one will be uploaded to this story while the other one will be added to a MCU one shot collection I'll start on the same day.**


	7. Bucky

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Marvel.

 **Families and Friends  
~Winter Soldier~  
**

Stevie threw up again as his mom rubbed his back.

"You can go join the others" Sarah told me, "tell them that as soon as Ms Potts gets here with the medicine, he'll be right as rain."

"Yes, Ms Rogers" I said, and I turned and allowed the talking house to lead me back to the rest of the group.

"Mr Barnes, watch out" said the house suddenly. I froze. He had never called me Mr Barnes, I'd always been Bucky.

"Sorry, Friday" a voice said and I froze.

Was that me?

Was I about to meet myself?

I braced myself and turned the corner to see the man. He glared down at me.

"You me?" he asked me, but I wasn't to sure.

This man had long hair down to his shoulder's and one of his arms was metal.

"I'm Bucky" I answered. The man nodded.

"They are all this way" he nodded and we began to head to the room we all met up in.

I walked into the room and headed straight for my parents.

"Wow, I forgot how small you were" a voice said and I turned midstep to see my Stevie. Had to be.

Boy, did he get big.

"James" my mum whispered, looking at the one armed man. He nodded. My mother ran to him, and he took her in a hug while my sister ran to me, slightly afraid of my future self.

"Rebecca" my future self said, he lowered himself until he was the same level of her.

"Bucky?" she whispered, tears in her eyes.

"I'm not as scary as you think I am" he laughed, "Steve often says I'm a big teddy bear."

"He is" laughed Natasha, whom Rebecca had fallen in love with.

Slowly, Rebecca let go off me and approached Bucky. She wrapped her tiny arms around him.

I saw Bucky smiled.

"What were we discussing again?" my future best friend asked.

"What were we going to call ourselves" said Tony.

"Oh yeah. I'll be Rogers. Mini me can be Steve" said Rogers. Everyone agreed.

"I'll be James" my future self said, "he can be Bucky."

Everyone also agreed.

Rogers, James and Banner lifted their heads.

"I'm about to meet myself" laughed Rogers.

 **A/N: I've set up a poll that asks in what way would you like Peter Quill to come into the story. I have two scenes written but I can't decide which one to use.**

 **The winning one will be uploaded to this story while the other one will be added to a MCU one shot collection I'll start on the same day.**


	8. Steve

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Anything in relation to Marvel.

 **Families and Friends**

 **Steve meets Steve**

Misses Potts had given Mom the medicine, which she practically had to force down my throat. It tasted a lot nicer that the medicine Bucky stole for me before Mr Pickle discovered him and banned him from the pharmacists.

Mom helped me get to my feet and she wiped my face with one of Mr Stark's wash cloths and smiled at me through her tears.

"Feeling better?" she asked. I knew that being weak (all the things that are wrong with me is a strain on her, I can tell) made her feel horrible. That she's failed as a mother.

She hasn't. Couldn't have asked for a better mother, I've heard stories of children kind of like me being thrown out onto the streets because their parents were unable to care for them.

I nodded in reply to her question, and she smiled and started to lead me back to the others. I wiped at my sweaty face and walked in behind my mother, who had froze, and caused me to bump into the back of her.

I looked around her legs to see two new people. One was obviously an older tougher Bucky. Did that make the other guy me?

"Steve?" Mom whispered at the taller, buffer man who smiled kindly down at me.

"Hey, Mom" he whispered in return and my Mom quickly patted me on the head before running into the arms of the older me. My Bucky came and wrapped his arm around me.

"You clearly get a lot better in the future" he laughed, "and I get a lot meaner." I looked from Captain America to the Winter Soldier.

It seems like we would always be together. I turned and smiled at my Bucky, who ruffled my hair.

"I'm starving" cried younger Clint at his older brother, whose future self hadn't turned up. But it seemed like Barney Barton didn't seem to care. He just seemed happy that his younger brother was happy.

"Yes" said Mr Stark, "food time." He clapped his hands and all the children ran to the table as their parents or guardians lay out crisps and that to choose from.

I felt a hand come down on the back of my chair, and turned to look up at my older self. He smiled at me, and I turned to looked at the older children.

Young Clint Barton was currently throwing an apple in the air which his elder self kept grabbing. Young Natalia was staring in awe at her future self, who was speaking quickly in russian to what I assume is her mother. Young Bruce was explained to a young Tony something I have to hope in hell to understand. The two Peters, Scott, Thor and Loki, were all sitting around one another talking quietly. I was about to grab a chocolate bar that my older self had pointed out to me when an alarm sounded.

The children all looked up in fear while their families all looked around in shock.

"What's going on?" asked Barney, grabbing his younger brother. I looked back at my older self, but he didn't look scared. He grabbed something from his pocket, did something I couldn't see and put it to his face.

"Rogers" he said, then he stopped.

"Is it a Hulk emergency?" he then said. Bruce Banner, the older one, looked up and Steve nodded at him. Bruce sighed, and stood up. I looked around and saw that Natasha and Clint had left. Tony was whispering into his ear. One of the windows opened and I could see smoke in the distance, and shouting and screaming.

Clint and Natasha came back, but they looked so much cooler! Clint was playing around with a bow.

"What the hell is going on?" shouted Brian Banner standing up. His wife quickly grabbed their son, who had gone white. Clear abuse right there. I looked at the older Bruce to see him taking his shirt off and slipped his shoes off.

"The Avengers have been called" said Mr Stark, as my older self had ran away somewhere. Mr Stark pressed a button on what I think is called a phone.

"Hey Kid" he said into the receiver, "I know we said that you could come around tomorrow after school to help out with the situation." Tony paused, "do you mind slipping in now-ish. The Avengers have been summoned, we don't know if its related to what's been going on but just in case, the extra hand in protection would handy. Great, see you when we get back."

My older self came back dressed in the American flag, with a shield. His mask wasn't on. He threw a gun at the older Bucky.

"You stay here and keep them safe. Take them down to the training room or reception if needed for a quick getaway" he ordered. I was shocked that the older Bucky listened and nodded his head.

"I've called the Kid. Said he would be here as soon as possible" said Mr Stark as he shoved his hands into one of the decorations, which grew and molded and turned him into a robot.

Howard Stark took a step back in shock while Peggy and Jarvis wanted to help him but didn't know how too.

"Ready" said Steve as they all turned to the open window.

"Ready" replied the suited up Avengers. Steve smirked. Bruce sighed, punched himself in the face and then threw himself out the window. Mrs Banner screamed but Mr Barnes held her back. Natasha Romanoff looked out smirked and then jumped, as did the older me. Clint smirked back at us, placed an arrow on his bow, aimed and then swung out. Mr Stark just seemed to fly out.

"Yep" said Mr Barnes, "that's the Avengers. Let's go, head to the reception area and then if we get into trouble, you lot can hide in Tony's underground garage."

I looked at the window to see a giant green monster jumping threw the streets of New York with two people sitting on its shoulders. Mom took my hand and we followed everyone else downstairs.


	9. Spiderman

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Anything in relation to Marvel.

 **Families and Friends**

 **Peter Parker  
No one POV**

Mr Barnes had led everyone down the stairs, he said it would be easier than to have everyone in the lift. If this was a distraction to get the Avengers away from the children, then that meant that people may be coming to the tower. Everyone arrived in the reception but there seemed to a fire or something going on at the entrance as no one could actually see the street beyond the glass doors. James readied his gun and pointed it at the door just as three mask men came in. Ben grabbed his wife and nephew and held them closer to himself.

What is this so called Winter Soldier can't protect them all.

Jarvis turned and saw a side door. He gestured to everyone that they should go that way. Nearly everyone made it through, ignoring the gun fire from behind them but then a stray bullet hit May Parker, who hissed as it brushed against her arm. Peter and Ben ran back to get her, with Jarvis and Tony going to help when there was an explosion and rubble fell down in front of the door, yells could be heard from inside.

Jarvis and Ben quickly put themselves in front of May and the two boys while the Winter Soldier had ran out of bullets and was looking for more. While everyone went into hiding, at least twenty more men had appeared - having gotten word that the time travellers had been discovered. At last sixteen were dead or down, while there was seven left standing, all aiming towards James who seemed unable to find more bullets. The Winter Soldier grab a gun from the back of trousers and took aim but the guns were ripped from the armed assailants by what looked like a Spider web.

A figure seem to fall from the ceiling. He looked at the men and then looked up, as did everyone else, to see a large collection of guns hanging down.

"Hey guys" said their hero, "they do say that you should never bring guns to a spider fight." He started to chuckle to himself.

"Who the hell says that?" asked James, gun aimed at the men, who were slowly lifted their hands to their heads.

The small group of time travellers stared in shock at the boy – for he couldn't be that old – in blue and red mask staring at the men.

The boy only seemed to have his mask on and wristbands on his wrists. He was in normal clothes otherwise.

Young Peter Parker's eyes widened. Was this Spiderman? The superhero he was to become? He looked at his uncle Ben – hadn't he made the realisation? It seemed like he hadn't.

Peter screamed when he felt a pair of hands grab him around the neck and cold metal being pressed against his head.

Everyone turned in shock with May and Ben screaming, trying to reach out for their kid. The men who had their guns ripped from them had fled.

All that was left was the one who had grabbed the young Peter Parker. Peter watched as Spiderman nodded to James, who aimed and shot and Peter left out a scream as the bullet got close to him before he found himself being webbed away from the man. The bullet brushed against his hand and he screamed in pain and dropped his gun, which Jarvis grabbed. Peter looked up from his position on the floor to see Spiderman kneeling before him. The bad man looked from the small abrasion, who slowly began to bleed and he raised his fists.

"Hey man" said Spiderman. The group turned as Spiderman took his mask of. Ben felt his throat close.

It look like the boy from the file they were shown when they first arrived. Why hadn't he realised that before now?

"You are human right?" asked Spiderman. The man look confused. Confused enough to lower his fists.

"Yes, what kind of question is that?" the man asked before he whacked over the head with a baseball bat. He fell to the ground hard. Everyone looked and Ben felt his throat open as a gasp escaped him.

He would recognise his wife anywhere, any time.

"You ever, ever lay your hands on either version of my nephew again and even Spiderman won't be able to save you" she spat as she raised the bat and whacked him again. Ned came running in when the man fell completely the ground, knocked out.

Young Peter felt delighted. He recognised Ned. His badass version of aunt and his superhero version of himself slightly freaked him out but he would always recognise Ned.

"Ned" he screamed in delight as he ran to his best friend.

"Woah" said his older version as he took a step back. May was freaked out at the same time. Ned grinned as he picked the young boy up.

"Hey there Petey" said Ned. Hanging around Peter since they were practically babies paid off. Ned is very good at not showing people he's freaking out. Ben slowly raised himself to his feet and started at May, who was checking the teenage version of the kid they took in.

"May, I'm fine" laughed the older Peter as May took his mask and looked into it.

"Karen?" she called. Ben and his younger wife looked in shock as the mask seemed to answer.

"Peter's vitals are perfectly okay. Although, he is starting to get hungry" replied the AI. May looked at Peter, who shrugged.

Ben's sense slowly started to return and he turned to look at his younger wife, who was getting her arm wrapped by James.

"Lift the rubble and get the rest out kid" James ordered Spiderman, who nodded. Ben found himself quickly moving out the way and he had to force himself to not scream when the older version of his asthmatic nephew lifted really really really heavy rubble and then he kicked the door down.

The room had all the kids being hidden by the adults, who looked ready to fight when they realised who was actually standing there.

A teenager.

"Hey guys" said the older Peter as he lay the rubble to the side of the door.

The awkward silence was broken by the arrival of the very annoyed Avengers.


End file.
